


she likes it rough

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [14]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	she likes it rough

She likes her hair to be pulled when having sex or when he's feeding on her. Damon likes that about her, she's always up for a good time and willing to try anything. Vicki Donovan is a wildcat in and out of bed. He grabs a fistful of hair as he pulls her to him, licking a stripe up her neck before sinking his teeth into her soft flesh. Vicki moans as he sucks around the marks, taking his time lapping up her warm blood. She turns her head to kiss him, smearing her blood on both their mouths.


End file.
